


let me run and let me go

by crabmoss



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Happy Ending, Racing, The Crash Track, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Twitter Agent Cherri Cola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Midnight. Halloween. The annual race at the crash track to kick off the day’s festivities is being held and ithree year winner and fan favorite the Kobra Kid is geared for another win this year. When he meets an all too nice new killjoy at the track, could that change the outcome for everyone?
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	let me run and let me go

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this!!  
> also please listen to [The Race by Yello ](https://youtu.be/mNja_xE5ZhQ/) I looped it for an hour while writing this

Half an hour to midnight, the day before Halloween. The moon was high in the sky and the Kobra Kid was already on his motorbike. His gang didn’t ask where he was going, they already knew. The Fabulous Killjoys were tight knit, they didn’t have much to say in the case of their family besides each other, so they clung tight to what they had. The three of them would get lonely without each other. 

On Halloween, things were different. The air around them changed, fairs popped up around the Zones by the dozens, and the memory of times faded away like it was nothing at all. On Halloween, any rebel could live in the moment. 

Maybe it was just luck, maybe courtesy, maybe even a holiday, but there was never a Better Living agent in the desert on Halloween. Kobra had thought, well presumed rather, that they were superstitious about the Holiday. 

The place he was headed neared into view, so he sped up his bike and skidded to a halt once he arrived. The Crash Track, most infamous place in the zones next to The Diner, at least in his mind. He was there for the annual Halloween race. It kicked off the biggest day in the Zones every year, just as it would continue to. Kobra had won the past three years, and he knew the racers who’ve competed against him before would be out for revenge so he had to be careful. The winner and their gang got to open up the Zone Five Fun Fair  _ and _ got thirty carbons worth of food from Tommy Chow Mein’s shop. It may not seem like a lot, but good food was hard to come by out there. 

“Took ya long enough, jeez. When could we ever rely on you, Kobra.” Cherri Cola greeted Kobra with a sarcastic joke and rolled his eyes. Kobra knew just how to shut Cola up, thankfully.

“Yeah whatever, old timer. Can’t we just get this thing goin’ already?” Kobra put on his racing goggles and snickered as he awaited Cola’s response. 

“Old timer?! Who’re you calling old timer, kid?” Cola grabbed Kobra by the collar of his shirt and held him up. In the night air, Cola’s mechanical hand was cool against his skin and it terrified Kobra how easily he could throw him into the rocks with that. 

“Who else would I be talkin’ to? Birdie over there?” He was still too cocky for his own good.

Cola tightened his grip on the collar before he took a deep breath and set Kobra down. “Nows not the time to be mad at a kid. Don’t wanna be ejected from the race,” Cola slicked back his gray-streaked hair and backed off from Kobra. He said “again.” just audible enough for Kobra’s sensitive ears to pick it up.

Another racer came up to him, this one he hadn’t met before. “Hey, I know ya won last year and I just wanna wish ya luck.”

“Really?” Kobra did his best to get a look at this new racer through his goggles but everything was just slightly warped. What he could make out was their black hair, a wild look in their eyes, and a smirk on their face. Shorter than Kobra too, and brown skin. “You’re… that’s really sweet of you. Uh, thanks.” Dammit Kobra, why are you always awkward with potential friends. This was why he only had his brother and best friend, huh. 

The stranger didn’t seem taken aback by Kobra’s awkwardness. In fact, they introduced themself with that same smirk as before. Kobra wondered if that was just their resting facial expression. “I’m Fun Ghoul. He, they, whatever.”

“Kobra Kid. He/him.” Kobra held out a gloved hand to Fun Ghoul in hopes he would shake it and Kobra wasn’t being too formal with him.

“I know,” Ghoul laughed and grasped his hand. “Anyways, it  _ has _ to be five till midnight by now, why haven’t they called racers up yet?” 

Just as Ghoul asked, the tinny announcer’s microphone went off with their five minute warning. They looked at each and shrugged. What a coincidence that was. Kobra tried to make out which old Zone celebrity they had in the box this year, and by the sound of it may not have been a celebrity, but a real zone influence. He almost sounded like Mike Milligram in that box, but Kobra certainly doubted that it was. He shrugged it off as his past opponents came to give him insincere pats on the back.

“Good luck, Kid.” Cola said, a certain venom of revenge dripping from his voice. Kobra returned Cola’s earlier gesture with an eye roll and mounted his red and black motorbike. He pulled up a yellow bandana over his mouth to keep the dust from getting in and revved up his engine. The countdown clock said two minutes to midnight, so he looked around for his new competition and potential friend, Fun Ghoul. They were on a white and green bike, and he wore a matching bandana. Kobra genuinely wished him the best, they seemed nice.

Cherri Cola, on the other hand, silently taunted Kobra two racers on his infamous pink and blue motorcycle.

Kobra drowned out the rest of the world as the countdown clock got to ten seconds and the announcer’s voice came over the com. “Racers, get those engines revved and ready. Five,” Kobra had his hands on the handles and got ready for the lights above him to turn green. “Four,” the racers around him completely disappeared and all he could see was the track. Ironic that it was called the Crash Track instead of the Race Track wasn’t it? It was like whoever named it knew what activity happened the most here. “Three,” Cool sweat beaded on the back of Kobra’s neck and he could hear his heart beat in his chest. The seconds felt like they were arriving slower and slower with every number Mike said. “Two,” Kobra thought of what he’d do if he lost. Go back to the diner and repair his bike in a spiral of feeling like he didn’t compare? Sounded good. “One, Go!” 

Kobra pushed off and immediately got going. He got himself into the lead, but tried not to use too much gas. The race was the longest one of the year and there were no refill stops along the way, so he had to conserve what he had. 

Five minutes into Kobra’s steady lead, he heard a bike come up behind him. This happened once or twice, but Kobra could usually lose them within a minute or so. He looked in his rear view to see the person he was not expecting to be gaining a lead on him, Fun Ghoul. And of course, he couldn’t be mean to Ghoul. He waved, and Ghoul returned it, and he didn’t try to get ahead of him, he just stayed beside him. There were no rules against that, fuck this race had no rules at all, so Kobra didn’t mind it.

Ten minutes later, Ghoul still had not left his side. In fact, he was stopping other racers from passing the pair in the lead. Kobra could see Ghoul’s strategy now, the moment they were about to finish, he would try to bolt ahead and take the lead just in time. Not if Kobra got there first.

Another five minutes went by with nothing at all, and Kobra knew the last five minutes of the race were imminent to the finish line. He didn’t try to speed off and sabotage his win, so he continued to cruise alongside Ghoul, much to the dismay of racers who were expecting Kobra’s hubris to kick in and him to speed up to get back in a steady lead.

The finish line was less than two thousand feet away, and Kobra and Ghoul were still neck and neck. They tried to beat each other out for the finish line, and listened to the announcers strangely excited voice. “It’s 29, it’s 75, it’s 29, it’s 75, that’s a tie folks!” (Announcers weren’t permitted to use names, only bike numbers).

The small crowd that had gathered to watch the Halloween Kickoff race cheered as Kobra and Ghoul came into the winner’s circle and stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

“Well, this is certainly a first,” the announcer informed himself, as everyone at the race already knew. “Allow myself and the other official to talk it over.”

“Kobra,” Ghoul said in the same voice he’d used before when they’d first met. “Do you have a gang?”

“Yeah, d’you?” Kobra didn’t know where this question was going but he had a gut feeling it’d have to do with who won. 

“I don’t, if I joined yours do you think they’d let us both win?”

“Don’t see why not. Come on.” Kobra grabbed Ghoul's hand and pulled him up to the first place pedestal. He held Ghoul’s hand in the air as the sole winner would on his own and put on his best announcer voice. “We have two winners this year, Fun Ghoul and The Kobra Kid of the Fabulous Killjoys!”

The announcer came back over the com. “Well, looks like our winners have decided for themselves. Happy Halloween, killjoys, rebels, and everyone here, this is Mike Milligram signing off as announcer.”

Kobra took off his racing goggles and noticed that Ghoul wasn’t ever smirking, it was just a scar that made him appear that way. He mouthed ‘holy shit’ at Ghoul, and they stepped down from the pedestal for a well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! what did you think?


End file.
